(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective tape cutting method for cutting out a protective tape on a semiconductor wafer joined to a surface of the semiconductor wafer along an outer shape of the wafer, and a device of the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The method for cutting the protective tape joined to the surface of the semiconductor wafer may be for example carried out in the following manner. A cutter unit having a cutter blade arranged at a free end of a supporting arm, which rotates about a vertical axis passing through the center of the semiconductor wafer, is arranged, and the cutter blade runs along an outer periphery of the wafer with the rotation of the supporting arm. The protective tape is thereby cut along the outer shape of the wafer (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-123595).
When cutting the protective tape, chips are generated as microscopic dust at the cut edge of the protective tape and freed. The dust attached on the protective tape will lead some troubles in the subsequent wafer processing if attached on the protective tape. In particular, when the semiconductor wafer joined with the protective tape is subjected to various processing in a heating atmosphere, the protective tape with excellent heat resistance is used. Such protective tape is mixed with a substance (e.g., silica and the like) for enhancing the heat resistance property. Such mixed substance becomes the microscopic dust when the tape is cut, and tends to be easily freed. Therefore, contamination or damages on the protective tape with dust may be generated more easily.